Muggles and Potions
by xHedwigWeasleyx
Summary: Emily, a 15 year old girl from the muggleworld is in grave danger. The only problem is, she doesn't know anything about it. Out of nowhere she is dropped at the home of the grumpy potions teacher, Severus Snape. Will they manage to get along at these stressfull summerholidays and in this new situation? *I suck at summaries, I'm Dutch so sorry for mistakes, just read :)*


**Confusion, confusion and more confusion**

It couldn't be true, no, it was impossible. Two seconds ago Emily had opened her eyes and had immediately shut them again. Scared for the image she would see when she opened her eyes again, she looked to the dark ceiling. She was laying in a bed, a pretty comfortable bed. It was queen sized and full of feather filled pillows and soft blankets. Although the pillows and blankets were all black, silver or green, she felt very happy laying down in such a comfortable bed. She looked further. The ceiling was black too and it looked like it was about 300 years old. So dark, she couldn't see much in the room and squeezed her eyes a bit, hoping that that would help. She looked to the other side of the room.

In one corner of the room stood a desk, which was made also, without surprise, of a black sort of wood. Next to the desk was a window. Well she couldn't see the window itself because of the closed curtains, but she was sure there was a window behind them. The curtains were a dark sort of green with silver ruffles. The silver ruffles glittered in the sunshine beams which were shining out of the window under the green curtains. What time should it be? She had no idea and nowhere she saw an alarm clock or a watch which could tell her. She looked at her right and saw a glass of water standing on a bedside table. Now she was thinking about it, her throat felt as a dry as a piece of toast. She grabbed the glass and took a sip. Cold water slid down her throat. She immediately felt better and sat up straight. Where could she be? She recognised the colour combination of green, silver and black and the old ceiling and the stone wall, though she couldn't think of where she had seen it Wait.

No, that couldn't be true, just, no, that was impossible. A couple of months ago she had started reading one of the Harry Potter books and these were definitely the colours of the house of Slytherin. But no, it couldn't be true, Harry Potter didn't exist, neither Hogwarts and neither Slytherin. Where was she? She closed her eyes and thought really hard, but no, she still couldn't come up with an answer. She closed her eyes again, maybe it was all just a dream. When she should open her eyes again she was just in her own bedroom and she would grab her mobile phone and should go on Whapp to chat with her friends. For the third time this morning, Emily opened her eyes again. No, she was still in the dark room, she wasn't dreaming. She looked to the nightstand, no sign of a mobile phone or anything that was hers. She looked around the room and she saw not one of her properties, only a brown trunk standing besides the bedroom door. The door was open a little bit, which made it possible to see some parts of the dark room because of the light that was shining in. The trunk was closed, but Emily was determined to know what was in it. She stepped out of bed, OUCH. Her left ribs were stinging badly. When she stood on her feet another pain came crushing in, her left leg felt as if it was squeezed under an enormous tree. She couldn't stand on it, so she just "hopped" on her right foot. Her sight was blurring a little and everywhere where she looked she saw tiny little ''stars'' which hadn't been there before. She was beginning to fall over, but she rapidly grabbed the armchair near the door. ''Easy on, just move slowly'' Emily thought. She kneeled besides the big trunk and tried to open it. It was locked. ''Damn it'' she thought, where is that stupid key? Lucky for her the key was still in the lock of the trunk. She turned the key and tried to open it. Few, that was heavy. She felt as if she had no energy or strength at all and it cost her a lot of effort to open it. When she opened it, she found out that there were clothes, some shoes, some books and a box in it. Her red American T-shirt that she had got from her aunt last year, her white All-Stars and a pair of fake Vans that she really wore a lot and a few Harry Potter books she had borrowed at the library. All of it was hers, but she couldn't remember packing any of them. She opened the box and found out that also all of it in here was hers. A watch, a bracelet, a brush, some elastics, sunglasses, rings and her diary. Again, she couldn't remember packing all of this stuff. She looked around, was somebody trying to joke her? Well, if that was the fact, they did a really good job because she couldn't remember a thing of what happened the last evening, or even the last week. She closed her eyes again. What had happened this week? She had been swimming with some friends of hers on Monday. It had been a lot of fun and afterwards they had eaten some pizzas at the restaurant, where she almost vomited because she had eaten way to much. Tuesday she hadn't really done a lot, only cleaning her room and she had helped her mother with cleaning up the attic. Wednesday she had been to the mall with her mom, aunt and little brother. She had bought some school stuff and some clothes. It had been a very nice day. Thursday she had went to the beach with her little brother and parents. Well, she couldn't remember anything of the beach at all, but she was sure they were driving to it. This was the last thing she remembered. She thought harder, but the only thing she remembered was sitting in the car next to her little brother when suddenly.. WAIT, she could remember! They were almost there and stopped near the traffic lights. A weird car stopped beside them and a man in black robes looked her in the eyes. She had looked away and two seconds later she had heard a big explosion. But had it really been an explosion? She had fallen down and her sight had been blurred. The last thing she remembered was seeing a big fire, after that all of her sight went black. What had happened? She was really confused by now, where was she? What has happened to her? Where was her family? She stood up. Although her head was beating furiously, she walked to the door. She would find out what was happening and she would do anything to find her parents. She felt lonely, confused and angry. Why wouldn't nobody tell her anything and just let her lay down in a dark room, alone. She opened the door and staggered 'towards the stairs that were heading down. After she ''survived'' the stairs, she opened the door in front of her. She heard voices, yes, two to be exactly. One very harsh voice, kind off sarcastic and he sounded very annoyed. The other voice also sounded a bit annoyed, but this one was way calmer and softer. It was a woman. Emily didn't gave her thoughts another chance of changing the plans. She would find out what was going on and she would do it as quickly as possible. A little hesitant, she opened the door with a creak. What she saw when she opened it, made her eyes almost pop out and made the beating of her head only worse.


End file.
